Code Lyoko Evolution
Code Lyoko Evolution is the sequel series of the French animated series, Code Lyoko. It first premiered on December 19, 2012 in France and February 28, 2013 in the USA. It consists of twenty-six episodes. Unlike the original series, it consists of live-action for scenes on Earth and still contains 3D computer animation for Lyoko. The soundtrack has been overhauled as well. A second season is officially confirmed; probably consisting twenty-six episodes. Plot One year after the events of the original series, Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama and Aelita Schaeffer return to their daily lives and routines at Kadic Academy. X.A.N.A., despite their success in defeating it previously, suddenly reappears, reborn with even more strength and power than ever before. The Lyoko Warriors resume their former double lives in order to protect humanity from X.A.N.A.'s evil schemes once again. Joined by William Dunbar, who has finally been accepted as the sixth Lyoko warrior, and an unreliable girl-genius named Laura Gauthier, the seven heroes are bent on unraveling the reasons for such a return and to exterminate the malevolently evil sentient, autonomous artificial intelligence/multi-agent system that is threatening the world once again. In addition to X.A.N.A., the gang eventually discover that they have another dangerous enemy, a mad scientist called Professor Tyron, who seems to be the one responsible for unintentionally returning X.A.N.A. to life. He commands The Ninjas, a group of several virtual human avatars in green and black-striped costumes to counter the Lyoko warriors. In Tyron's lab the group also discovers Aelita's long-lost mother, Anthea Hopper-Schaeffer, and seek to discover why she is with their new enemy and how to reunite mother and daughter. In the twenty-sixth episode Ultimate Mission, it is revealed that Tyron had been married to Anthea for four years and is now Aelita's legal guardian and stepfather. His only purpose of marrying Anthea was to get his hands on her late husband's archives so that he could effectively create the Cortex region, which X.A.N.A. then secretly inhabited to carry put its plans for world domination and destruction once again. Production On May 31, 2011, Moonscoop announced that a sequel series consisting of twenty-six episodes is in development. The filming of the live-action scenes took part during the summer of 2012. It was announced in June that filming would last 45 days during the summer, and that animation would take place between July 2nd and August 31st. It uses live action for Earth-based scenes and remains in CGI for Lyoko scenes. Twenty-six episodes of the show will be aired on Canal J and France 3 in France. The season is estimated to have a budget of €5,600,000. Moonscoop has developed an extensive licensing and merchandising campaign around the IP including an upcoming live show to launch in Spain. On YouTube, several videos were released showcasing various elements of the show: "evolutions" of characters, the MegaPod, and others. A few teasers were also released, some of which are dubbed in English. For the United States, Code Lyoko: Evolution was not picked up by Cartoon Network, but aired instead on the channel Kabillion on February 28, 2013.http://codelyoko.fr/news-imprimer-1357.cl Pauline Serieys (who plays Laura Gauthier), confirmed the existence of a new second season, and that filming will begin during the summer of 2014. Episodes Differences *Laura was the unreliable and, often, mistrusted seventh member of Team Lyoko, but was eventually kicked out and her memory was successfully erased in Mutiny. *Kiwi does not appear in this season. His disappearance is explained in a later episode: he is staying with Odd's older sisters. *Willam and Ulrich eventually became good friends and "buried the hatchet" at the end of the fifth episode (100), Rivalry. *Laura creates a new love triangle between herself, Jeremie and Aelita. *The opening of the series was changed completely, including images and musical theme. *Herb and Nicholas are not present, although Nicholas is mentioned by Mrs. Hertz in an episode when revealing test grades to the class. *Different 3D computer-animated software was used for the creation of Lyoko scenes. The Lyoko scenes are now more "cartoonish" compared to the original designs used in the original series. *Costumes on Lyoko were altered. *Lyoko Warriors uses new vehicle programed by Jeremie called MegaPod, in order to travel the dangerous Cortex Replika. *Yumi has a new and improoved weapon in addition to her fans: the Bo Staff. *Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are freely able to deactivate towers until they lose their sources codes. *The Ice Sector and the Forest Sector are lost due to the Supercomputer being left off for too long. *Others seems to act like they never entered towers before, as seen when Odd tried to deactivate the tower for the first time. *Yumi is no longer the tallest of the Lyoko Warriors. *Sissi, at least so far, had only made two cameo appearances rather than messing around with Lyoko Warriors or trying to compete for Ulrich's attention, like prior to the live action series. This could be explained as being due to her now being on more platonic terms with them as of the last episode of the original series, thus removing her motivation to antagonize them. *This series lacks spoken reference to the Subdigitals, however, they are not disbanded because we can see them on Aelita's social network profile page when she looks for her mother on her laptop in the episode, The Trap. *Jean-Pierre Delmas seems to have a fresh shave than his normally seen beard in the animated series. He is seen as a more younger version than his original design. *The character Samantha Knight has had her role in the series replaced by a new character, Samantha Suarez. They share the same role as Odd's love interest, but Suarez is merely an adaptation of Knight, not the same character. *Odd's hair on Earth is now light brown, but still features his trademark purple splotch at the front. *Towers have an entirely new design. They are now rectangular rather than cylindrical. They cannot be entered when not activated, with the exclusion of Way Towers. *Yumi is assumed to be a boarder by some fans as she can be seen going to the upper floor of the dormitory, where the girls reside, and she doesn't leave the school grounds with the rest of the day students as she normally has. However, in the sixteenth episode, Confusion she mentions getting ready "at home" therefore leaving it a possibility that she is still a day student. Her parents and younger brother Hiroki have also been mentioned in the series. *The sewers as well as the manhole to them have drastically changed. *The bridge to the factory is never shown. *The time it takes to be re-sent to Lyoko is 12 Hours. *Aelita's mother Anthea was seen alive in this season, and the Lyoko Warriors strive to reunite mother and daughter after discovering her. She seems to work for Professor Tyron and doesn't seem to remember Aelita. *Aelita stays on Earth more often during missions now due to the fact that she is no longer the only team member who can deactivate the towers. It is to be stated, however, that she still attends missions on Lyoko. *Along with X.A.N.A, Lyoko Warriors fight with another antagonist, Professor Tyron, who controls Cortex and Ninjas. He has tried to sabotage and find Lyoko Warriors and their supercomputer in order to stop them from destroying Cortex to destroy X.A.N.A. Gallery Codelyokoevolution.jpg|The first promotional image released on codelyoko.com. Clev_characters_2.jpg|The first promotional image to feature the live action cast. CLev_LOGO_01.jpg|The Code Lyoko Evolution logo. 640px-Lyoko Warriors- New outfits.png|The concept of Lyoko Warriors's new virtual appearance. Odd's arrows.png|Odd's new Arrow launcher. 665522 287412171375162 1655712473 o.jpg|A promotional image originally used to advertise the advance screening. Actu1-central1.png|Image used on codelyoko.com's Evolution-themed website, featuring the gang in their season 4 attire. 340227 338181636213086 100000637587127 1069678 885903456 o.jpg|The Code Lyoko Evolution logo on a white background. Cle.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors in their Evolution Lyoko attire. 89b7e3ba9c.jpg|A promotional poster from the advance screening. 081 a-1-.jpg|Concept design for DMR cards, used to access the Cortex interface. CLE.png|The Lyoko Warriors in the new 3D. References * Kiscreen article * Code Lyoko official Facebook page * Code Lyoko Evolution 2012 Official Facebook page ca:Codi Lyoko: Evolució es:Código Lyoko: Evolución fi:Code Lyoko Evolution fr:Code Lyoko Évolution gl:Código Lyoko: Evolución it:Code Lyoko - Evolution pl:Piąta seria/Evolution pt:Code Lyoko Evolution ru:Код Лиоко Эволюция Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Laura Category:Tyron Category:Ninja